the girls next door
by MINDFREAK-DA-DRUMMA
Summary: lets try this what happneds when two blondes ones a stripper and the outhers a 1st grade teacher lets see what happneda when they move in next door to our fav. hoods i love julie shes my hero
1. intro

Hey its us again jubiblah and peter pan so how's life hope you all are well me and jubiblah wrote this when I was drunk so I really hope you like I no I do I LOVE YOU JULIE

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS JUST AMBER AND SKYLER **(I NO JULIE I** **CHANGED THE NAME I SORRY BUT IAM TO STUIPED TO SPELL THE OUTHER ONE)**

AGES Darry -21 

**Soda-17**

**Pony-15**

**Dallas-19**

**Johnny-17**

**Two-bit-19**

**Steve-18**

**Tim-20**

**Curly-16**

**Angela-17**

**Amber-19**

**Skyler-20**

**P.s **

**Italics will be thought**

**PONYBOYS P.O.V**

"GET THE HELL UP" my older brother soda yelled jumping up and down on our bed

"THERES HOT GIRLS MOVING IN NEXT DOOR" "what I heard Johnny say from the floor soda hopped off the bed and dragged us outside passing dally on the way out as he was recovering from his recent hangover. All the guys were standing outside (but dally) they were looking at the two girls in the nextdoors yard were they stode fighting they looked about 21 or 22

One of them was wearing a tight black leather miniskirt and boy was it tight _(not that I was paying attention)_ she was also wearing a cut off t-shirt that said hooters across the chest she had long blonde hair she was really pretty

Two-bit was staring at her like she came from mars "dude her boobs are huge" he said excitedly darry slapped him up side the head "what" he asked innocently "you know it's true" "i'am gonna go make breakfast" darry said walking away and into the house

I looked at the other girl she seemed a lot more intelligent that the other girl thought looked similar she had the same long blonde hair but was dressed a little more conservative she had on tight low ride jeans and a black wife beater she too was real pretty

I stopped looking at them to listen to what they were saying the one in the wife beater was screaming at the one in the skirt

"Look amber I've carried every other box in the damn house you can carry this one," she yelled

" No fuck you" amber yelled "god skyler your such a whore"

"I'am a whore" skyler yelled "you're the one who worked at Hooters as a stripper for 2 years" two bits eyes winded and he lost his balance and almost fell off the porch

"You bitch" amber yelled slapping her across the face and running in the house

"Hooters, Hooters, Hooters" skyler yelled after her

God I could tell you these nabores were gonna be fun

Well what do you think please do tell this story was based on me and my best friend EVER Julie I really hope you like it will get A LOT more interesting in the next chapters


	2. so you know her

Hey hey guys it is me and this is chapter thank you to izziecakes (sp?lol) I love you lots this is for you and don't worry Johnny's your babe lolololo

I DON'T OWN THW OUTSIDERS JUST AMBER AND SKYLER

PONYBOYS P.O.V

"HOOTERS, HOOTERS, HOOTERS" Skyler yelled after then she stopped and looked art us as if seeing us for the first time she looked really embarrassed and gave a little smile and a quick smile before walking to the front door of there house she went to open the door but failed

"God damn it" she mumbled under her breath but i8t soon turned in to a yell

"Amber open this fucking door"

"No" amber yelled from inside the house "I hate you" skyler looked at us again as dally walked out of the house

"Holly shit its Dallas Winston," she said with a smirk

"WHAT!" amber yelled sticking her head out the door she looked at us and saw dally she screamed and slammed the door shut again

"No way" dally said hopping off porch and over the fence "is that amber"

"ummm no" skyler said

"Yes it is, I'd no that scream anywhere" he said

"No umm its not go away" skyler yelled (a\n so Julie lololol) running to the back door

Dally hopped up on the porch and walked up to the front door as amber came running out of the door screaming "amber there's someone in the house help" she said hugging tight to Dallas not even realizing who he was

Dally wrapped is arms around her "god skyler you should really shave your arms you look like an ape" amber said looking at dallys arms (a\n so me lololol)

"Um amber honey" skyler said leaning in the doorway "I'm over here"

"What than who the hell is this," she said looking up at dally "hey hey babygirl" dally said looking down at her with a grin

"Ohhh don't you even, you dickhead," she said kneeing him in the balls dally dropped to his knees as amber walked past skyler and into the house

Dally was starting to get to his feet when skyler walked over and kicked him in the balls again dally stumbled backwards and fell off the porch (two-bit fell off the porch from laughing so hard) as darry walked out of the house skyler looked at us again

"Hey you with muscles" she said looking at darry "get his fat ass off my porch he's making my house look bad" she glared at Dallas

"You little bitch, you better be gone by the time I get up" dally mumbled rising slowly to his feet

"Look Winston" she said "when you left you broke her heart, so do me and her a favor and just stay away from her" she glared at him for a minute before turning and walking in to the house slamming the door on her way

Dally stode up and limped back to our house two-bit had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard dally walked past us all and into the house he said down gently in darrys armchair

"So how do you know her?" darry asked him

"She's my ex-girlfriend from new York" dally said sourly

"She seems nice" two-bit said "are her boobs real" he asked dally glared at him and he left the room

"They sisters" Steve asked "no just friends" dally answered

Two-bit came back in the room with an ice pack and dropped it on dallys packed dally got up to hurt him but winched and sat back down

"What" two-bit said laughing "I thought it would help"

Well what do think plz! Read and review tanks


	3. love and kevin

Hey hey iam back

Yo yo izziecakes I no things are wrong but I no spell good I could care less lolol

I lurve ur updates keep um coming and if you have any ideas about the plot tell me and if you want ur own caracter ill make you one just tell me

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS JUST AMBER AND SKYLER

SKYLER P.O.V

I walked into the house god dallas was an idiot ,amber was sitting on the couch there were tears in her eyes I knem how sad she she had dated dallas for almost 2 years she had been totally wrapped up in him she really did love him then one night he was gone without a trace.

But o my god what about Kevin (a\n rember that name) god ill worry about that laterthe week dallas left she sat in her room for weeks eating candy and watching old romance movies it took 6 of us to get her out of her room I walked over to the couch and hugged her tightly

"god I thought he was gone sky" she said tearfully "what about Kevin" she said looking at me with fear in her eyes someing you NEVER see in ambers eyes I hugged her closely again "well worry bout him later baby" I said soothing her somewhat

"look" she said "iam gonna go unpack" she said walking down the hall to her room god iam gonna kill dallas Winston.

THE NEXT MORNING

AMBERS P.O.V

"GET UP AMBER" skyler yelled hitting me in the head with a pillow "iam hungry"

"god women iam up learn to cook, god you're the fucking teacher" "I screamed at her

she left the room smiling god all I could think about was dallas he was even hotter now but what about Kevin how do I tell him about that fuck ill worry about that he gets here

sorry its so short and I no it sucks but ill make it up to you all the next on loves you all read and reviw


	4. iam gonna kill him

Hey hey iam back I made this one just for you izzie I no you changed but iam to lazy to spell the outher one or maybe I should call you mrs.cade lol yes yes iam crazy well on with it my dears

**I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS ONLY AMBER AND SKYLER**

AMBERS P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen to get skyler her breakfast shes so evil I want to kill her looked in the boxes and couldn't find the one with the pots, pans and dishes

"hey dumbass" I yelled from the kitchen "the cooking stuffs in the box ,you didn't bring in"

"so go get it" she said not looking up from the paper all she did was read that damn paper

"bitch" I mumbled walking out the door "I heard that" she yelled after me

I walked out on the front porch to see dallas and his gang on the naboires front porch he looked at me I watched his eyes travel up and down my body his eyes meet mine he flashed me a sly grin and blew me a kiss I turned around and walked back in the house

"wheres the box" skyler asked I just looked at her and ran to my room

SKYLER P.O.V

"wheres the box" I asked her she just looked at me and ran to her room I got up and looked out the front window to see dallas and his little gang outside

"god not again" I mumbled to myself "I thought she got over him"

I walked to the freezer grabbed a carton of cookie doe icecream and a spoon and walked to amber roomshe was lying on the bed under the covers

"honey" I said softly "I brought you some icecream"

I pulled off the cover and a giant stuffed teddey bear flew at me I screamed not meaning to and ran into the hallway when the guy with the muscles from next door ran in our front door he tripped over one of ambers shoes and fell over flat on his back

I walked over to him and bent over him he sat up fast bashing his head off mine I stumbled backwards tripped ambers shoes and fell on my ass

"that was the biggest, blondest, blonde, moment ever" said a voice from the door way I looked up to see a guy in a mickey mouse t-shirt I just glared at him and turned to muscles boy was he a cutie

"wheres dallas" I asked

"um hes at my house" he said

"good" I said I was going to kill him

**hey hey hey read and reviw**


	5. tramatized

Hey hey its chapter 5, sorry for the long wait but I been real busy hehehe

This is for you izzy ill make it a long one just for you darling

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS JUST AMBER AND SKYLER

SKYLER P.O.V

I walked out my front door and hopped over the fence, I was going to kill Dallas I hate that fucker, amber could be anywhere by now, and someone might kidnap her, just give her, something shiny and shell love you forever

**(A/n lol so me iam such I twit)**

I walked into the house lots of people were there I just walked over and slapped Dallas hard across the face

"Why did you do that?" I yelled "its all your fault" I slapped him hard across the face again

"What the hell are you talking about" he yelled pushing me back "what the fuck are you talking about you crazy bitch" he came at me

Muscles stepped in between us "dally back off" he said in a deep sexy voice and his big strong muscles WHAO snap out of it skyler chill out, he turned to look at me

"Now what's wrong?" he asked god he was SO HOT! (A/n Julie drools down her shirt)

"Ambers gone she took off" I said

"What" Dallas yelled, "Where is she"

"If I new you dumbass, I wouldn't been here kicking your ass" I yelled try to hit him again

Muscles wrapped his arms around me to hold me back from killing Dallas, god he was strong,

"Well help ya find her don't worry," he said still holding me

"Fine" I said I looked at the other guys in the room then back at muscles

"So…um…. what are your guys names"

"Iam darry" he said with a smile "that's my younger brother sodapop, and my other kid brother ponyboy" they both gave me a smile " that's two-bit" he said pointing to the guy that had been standing in the door when we fell "that's Johnny" he said pointing to a kid with black hair "and you no dally, and that funny looking guy is Steve" ha finished on that

"Iam funny looking, what happened to your guys heads?" Steve asked with a smirk

"I say the whole thing it was great" two-bit said

"Later" darry said cutting "we have to find amber"

Screw amber I thought I wanted to stay here and listen to darry talk, I had never been the one to be right out there when I liked a guy, but boy darry was totally hot, amber could be in serious trouble but all I could think about was him unbutting my jeans.

"Lets go" darry said letting go of me (a/n no love for Julie)

"Yeah" I said snapping out of my daydream as I followed him out the door I noticed how cute his butt was (a/n that's hot ooohhhhh yeah)

3 HOURS LATER 

After 3 hours of searching I was in tears and darry was holding me we were sitting on the couch in my living room all the guys were there the door opened and the guys looked up as amber walked in the door she had a big pair of sunglasses and lots of bags

"Hey sexy" she said putting the bags on the table " you had a party and didn't invite me"

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled

"Shopping" she said happily

"And you didn't tell me" I yelled standing up

"Skyler you've got the look," she said backing up a step

"You scared the shit out of me, we been looking for you for 3 fucking hours" I yelled "and you were shopping"

"Look if I want to shop ill fucking shop" she yelled getting in my face

"Dont you fucking mouth of to me amber-Nicole" I yelled "your so fucking irresponsible"

"Eat Me," she yelled in my face

"With pleaser" two-bit said standing up, dally and darry both grabbed one of his shoulders and slammed him back down on the couch

"Isn't Mickey on" dally asked him coldly

"No" he said in a sing-song voice "its not on till six"

"No I think its on now" dally said glaring at him

"God your such a dick" amber said walking over to the couch, she grabbed two-bits hand and pulled him to his feet

"Your so mean" she said hugging him tightly and squishing his head in her gigantic boobs

"Why you picking on him dall"

Two-bit put his arms around ambers waist and smiled down at Dallas, darry looked at the both of them and laughed softly in that moment he reminded me of dally, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to go for ambers type, but that's it this is one guy iam not letting amber get her hands on.

"Come on doll face" dally said " get your boobs out of two-bits face you'll traumatize him"

"Never tramized you," she said smoothly

God this was not a god thing to start with right now

Well what do you think if you want your own character tell me an give me the details and ill make you one


	6. IMAGES

Hey hey chapter six I lurve you starr you're my bestest friend lol tanks for the help and I will put your characters a few chapters ill have her come withcough when he comes lol don't worry ill pair you with Johnny if anyone it will be fun hahahahaha loves you

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS JUST AMBER AND SKYLER

BRITNEYS P.O.V 

"Never tramiezd you" amber said smoothly

_Oh god _

The room went quite two-bit slowly lifted his head from ambers chest and looked at soda and Steve who were both grinning madly they looked at each other than back at two-bit

All three of them burst out laughing

Pony looked at everyone in the room then back at darry

"I don't get it," he said still looking at darry

Everyone in the room turned to look at darry he ran his hand threw his hair and looked at pony

"Well pony you see when two people are together, they ummm well they, damn it I got nothing" he said and went to stand beside Johnny whose ears were bright red

Soda walked over to pony and whispered something in his ear, he went white as a ghost and his eyes winded in horror he clapped his hands over his ears and yelled

"IMAGES!"

He ran past everyone and out the front door **(a/n I cracked up righting that but aim** **stupid)**

"Now where were we" two-bit said lowering his towards ambers chest, she pushed him back he tripped over the coffee table and fell into soda and Steve knocking them off balance, they fell onto dally who was sitting on the couch

Amber turned to darry with an evil look "you no you should teach him these things"

She said

"Well" darry said, "I didn't expect a stripper to move in next door"

She opened her mouth to argue but two-bit interrupted her

"Were you really a stripper? Are your boobs real? will you dance for me, can I touch you?" he asked all in one breath

"Yes, yes. No. No" she replied looking like she wanted to kill him" and you no what I don't have to put up with this aim leaving" and with that she ran out our front door

**Hey sorry its short but what ya gonna do lol**


	7. the mood

Hey hey sorry for the long wait my life just went upside down but iam back now and yay so this is what u get

SKYLER P.O.V

She ran out the door I wondered how long it would take her to relies this was her house and any minute she would come running back in the door lets see

5

4

3

2

1

The door slammed open and in walked amber looking pissed not a good thing to piss amber off "ya no what this is my house" we all laughed at her

"You no what" she said looking at me

"What" I said knowing I would pay for it later

"Fuck you" she yelled at the top of her lungs before running into her room

"Oh poor baby" I said still laughing she let out a scream from her room that no one understood

" Well I guess we should go check on ponyboy" sodapop said

AMBER P.O.V

I ran in into my room and let out a scream you no brintney can really get on my nerves I layed back on my bed to look at the ceiling I wanted dally so bad god he was even hotter now. I could here brintney and the guy with the muscles laughing in the other room I walked over to my closet

I needed an outfit that would make dally want me

I found a pair of low ride jeans they were skin tight I slipped then on and started looking for a shirt I found a tight back tube top it really showed off my boobs

I had always had big boobs for my age brintey had always had fun making fun of me calling me bulgier boobs or something like that I pulled on a black and pink pair of chucks

I walked over to the window I opened it and took out the screen I dint want to go out the front door and ruin the mood. Britney really needs to get laid. I put one foot on my nightstand and hopped out the window but knowing me I slipped

"Oh shit," I screamed falling out the window and doing a face plant into the ground

I layer there for am moment until I felt someone poke me "are you dead" I heard a voice

I looked up to see the really cute guy that was sitting in my living room

" You okay" he asked sticking out his hand I toke it and he pulled me to my feet

"Who are you?" I asked with a smile noticing him checking me out

"Soda pop Curtis" he said

"Yeah right, whets your real name"

"That is my real name," he said

"Yeah and pigs fly" I mumbled

" No really that is my real name" he said "if you don't believe me we can ask dairy"

"Who the hell is dairy?" I asked

"My brother" he said I shrugged my shoulders

" The guy with all the muscles" he said "come on " he turned and started to walk toward our house

"NOOOOOOOO" I yelled talking him to the ground "you cant go in there, you'll kill the mood," I said from my currant position onto of him

"What are you talking about" he said looking at me

I looked at him and cocked and eyebrow "boohoo that mood" he said with a grin

WELL ITS SHORT I NO AND IT SUCKS IT NOT THAT FUNNY HOT LOVING COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LOL DON'T BE TO MEAN


	8. are they real?

Chapter 7

Hey hey guys iam soooooooo sorry for the no update thing iam so sorry I really am my life has been so messed up

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS

AMBERS P.O.V.

"yes that mood" I said ontop of him

"good its about time he got laid" soda said nodding his head

we heard a noise in the bushes I looked up to find some guy standing therehe took a deep breath and yelled

"SODA FOUND A STRIPPER" he yelled at the top of his lungs and ran back in to the naboires house

I climed off of soda and stode but before I could walk he hoped up and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder locking his arms around my knees he cairred me in to the naboires house witch I now asummed was his house

"sodapop you put me down now" I said he dumped me on the couch between dally and the guy who was outside

I looked at the outher guys in the room and said "hi" real smart amber that will inpress them

"hey" they said back

"so what are all your names" I asked looking at them

"iam steve" I guy with swirly hair said shaply checking me out

" that's ponyboy my kid brither" soda said pointing at the kid who had yelled images and ran out of my house"and that's his best friend johnny" the kid who had screamed at me waved and johnny just smiled

"and iam two-bit" the guy next to me said while slippign an arm around my shoulder

"right well it was nice meeting you all but I really must go" I said standing upit I sat next to dally any longer I swear to god I was gonna have an orgasum

I got up to leave but two-bit pulled me back down onto his lap and yelled "nooo stay with me baby"

I coulndt help but laugh "your crazy" I said looking at him he simple smiled and hugged and rested his head on my back

I saw out of the coner of my eye dally ball his hand in to a fist dallyhad always been MAJOR protective of me and I hated it but liked it at the same time

I slid off two-bit slap and beside dally on the couch

"so your from new york" steve said "just like dally"

"yes I unfortunatly no dallas" I said coldly looking at dally all he did was wink at me

" so tell us about yourself" soda said with a smile

"well what do you want to no" I asked

" are your boobs real" two-bit asked looking down my shirt

I grabbed dallys coet that was sitting in his lap and covred my chest with it "yes" I said "they are real" I say dally grin and I smiled inspit of my self

"awwwww come on dollface I was just playign" two-bit said

I glared at him and he back up a little "don't call me dollface" I said glaring daggers at him

"but dally called you dollface" he said in his defence

"ya well , he hot" is aid getting up and walking out the door

I KNOW INO ITS SHORT IAM SORRY BUT U HAVE MAJOR BAD WRITERS BLOCK IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA I WOULD LOVE YO HERE IT

LOVE KELSO (my nikname)


End file.
